the_wigglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yummy Yummy (1994 version)
"Yummy Yummy" was the second Wiggles video that was made and released in 1994. It even features Anthony's dad John Patrick Field who plays as John the Cook. This video features 13 "ooey, gooey, squishy, squashy songs" It is longer and even with new features on it. It is also the first video to have a chroma key. It was also the 1994 feature video. Gallery 231px-Yummy Yummy.jpg|Yummy Yummy Cover 524px-YummyYummyVideoTitle.jpg|Yummy Yummy Title Card 524px-The_Wiggles_and_John_the_Cook.jpg|R.I.P John Field! We All Miss You! 524px-Hot_Potato.jpg|Hot Potato 524px-Hot_Potato_2.jpg|R.I.P John Field 1980-1998 524px-Shaky_Shaky_0002.jpg|Shaky Shaky 524px-Teddy_Bear_Hug.jpg|Teddy Bear Hug 524px-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y 524px-Greg's_Magic_Show_-_The_Box_of_Mystery.jpg|Greg's Magic Show 524px-IAmADancer2.jpg|I Am A Dancer 524px-Crunchy_Munchy_Honey_Cakes.jpg|R.I.P John Field 524px-Numbers_Rhumba.jpg|Numbers Rhumba 524px-Joannie_Works_With_One_Hammer_Introduction.jpg|Anthony's Workshop 524px-Joanie_Works_With_One_Hammer.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer 524px-The_Monkey_Dance.jpg|The Monkey Dance 524px-Henry's_Dance_2.jpg|Henry's Dance 524px-Walk.jpg|Walk 524px-Dorothy's_Birthday_Party_-_Short_Story.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) 524px-TheLoungeRoom2.jpg|''WAKE UP WIGGLES! WAKE UP!!'' - Jeff Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro was playing, the song of "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. *'Song 2': Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps hes finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. *'Song 7': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Joannie Works With One Hammer At the end of the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him whats going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate heat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothys birthday party. *'Song 13': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said, they always do this. But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right. It also happened in Wiggle Time where at the end they all go to sleep but not Jeff. At the end of the the video in the credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Videos Category:Early Wiggles Category:1994